Trying to Forget
by Destinie L. Buske
Summary: What would happen if Coraline hadn't gone back into the Other world to get her parent's? What if she was oblivious to the fact that she could've won them back? Read as 4 years later, she finally decides to go back. /Short story, Complete./
1. Chapter 1

**_This story is going to be reletively short, since it was mostly a spur of the moment. So I guess, enjoy._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

* * *

Coraline's breath escaped her lungs as she tumbled out of the small narrow space of what she knew as the doorway to the other world, more specifically Beldam's world. She scoffed at the name 'Other Mother' because she wasn't even a mother at all. She was a monster that wanted to eat her soul up and toss her behind the mirror like all of the other children.

Getting onto her feet, she scanned the room, feeling pleased that it looked normal and not full of buggy furniture.

"Mom! Dad! I'm hoooommmeee!" She called out, letting her voice echo through the entire house. "Where are you guys?"

Coraline walked into the pale kitchen and saw a brown shopping bag that had banana's protruding from the top. As she pulled the bag downwards, she was assaulted with the smell of rotting fish and fruit. Gasping, she let the bag drop on the table and the contents spilled out. Flies flew out of the bag like they had been there for days, buzzing in the air near the bag like a black cloud.

"Where are you guys?!" She said, her voice becoming a bit panicked. As she tried to calm her breath down, the doorbell had rang. She ran out of the kitchen and into the hallway, her heels clacking against the wooden floor. When she pulled the door open, her hopes for seeing her parent's again were gone.

"Wybie? What are you doing here?" Coraline wanted to insult him or at least show her disdain of his presence but right now she didn't have the heart to after seeing his other counterpart with the corners of his cheeks sewed together.

"I came here because of the doll that I let you have, turns out it was my grandmother's sisters doll.. She's really angry at me and wants it back.." He trailed off, she could tell he felt guilty for taking the doll back.

She couldn't remember the last time she saw the doll and she did NOT want to go back into the little crawlspace to get it. Instead, she sighed and shook her head. "I don't know where it is Wybie, I haven't seen it at all." Coraline said. "But I will keep an eye out for it."

Wybie seemed a bit pleased at the answer so he nodded, "Alright, promise?"

"Promise."

And she did keep the promise, only staying away from the living room as much as possible. As the days grew more, so did the search for the doll. In her mind if she found it, then maybe her parents would come back. Wybie always came by everyday, helping her look.

Eventually she drove him away with her crazy sputtering of Beldam and the doll the woman had made to spy on her, instead his grandmother called the police. Coraline was taken away from the Pink Palace with only a suitcase of her belongings they had let her take from the house.

The doctors at the orphanage she was placed in gave her multitudes of medication, determined that each one of the small pills would clear her of delusion. But it didn't, Coraline didn't show it, not anymore. She was sick of the Psychiatric visits and the doubling medications, so she hid her true feelings and beliefs.

Which made her grow, now she was 16 years old, 4 years latter from the incident. She went to a public school and almost everyone there was either afraid of challenging her to fight or was just frightened by her all in general. Her dark blue hair went all the way down to her hips and a pair of oval shaped glasses covered her light brown eyes, she normally wore a green long sleeve sweatshirt and somewhat tight dark gray sweatpants.

Coraline was not a cutter, but she just felt more comfortable with the sweater on. And the fact that the sweater was indeed her father's made her feel even more so. She lived in a small house with her foster parents, they didn't very much care for her to begin with so she was free to do whatever she liked. And lately she was thinking about the small door at the Pink Palace. Coraline had previously looked not even a week ago to see if anyone had moved into the house, but they never had. And it was still in her parent's name oddly enough, maybe Wybie's grandmother knew the truth and decided to wait for them like Coraline had been doing.

Coraline shook her head and stared at the family picture of when she was exactly twelve. Her heart panged in pain seeing them, that's when her own mind let her decide.

She was finally going to go back, go back and get her parent's.


	2. Scary Realizations and Quick Findings

_**I am planning on basing this in 2012, because in 2009 the movie was released. The Wikipedia didn't verify what time era the movie ran under so I just used the release date, hope you all don't mind!**_

 _ **Viewer's Discretion Advised.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Coraline, only Henry Selick and Neil Gaiman own it, Book and Movie version of course.**_

Chapter One

Coraline watched as the bus breezed along the highway, cars surrounding either sides except for the front. The sky was dark and gloomy, clouds filling it, it looked like they would get a lot of water today, which didn't surprise Coraline one bit since it always rained when her, Mom and Dad lived here.

Her iPod was tightly clenched into her hand as she listened to music, trying to calm her nerves and panic. She so desperately wanted to be able to see her parent's again and never have nightmare's of Beldam again, but the last one seemed unavoidable, the first one unimaginable.

Coraline was jolted out of her stupor as she realized it was her stop, she took a deep breath and grabbed her backpack, fixing her hoodie so that it went over her head, mostly concealing her loosely tied up hair and eyes with dark circles hanging under them. She handed the bus driver the correct amount of money and walked off the bus, watching it drive away into the distance. Her shoes sloshed against the wet mud as she trudged forward into the direction of the Pink Palace. The house itself hadn't scared her, rather it was what lay inside it.

When she arrived, she was greeted to a very chipped looking Pink Palace and the sign being crooked, like someone had hit it on purpose. Coraline picked up the corner of the sign and hooked it back in place, smiling slightly. She looked around before walking up the porch steps, seeing if anyone were watching or around. When she deemed it safe, she tried to open the front door, unfortunately it was locked.

Coraline walked over to one of the windows and pulled at the bottom of the window, after a few rough pulls, it opened up. She blew at the dust and cobwebs in the window seal and climbed in, letting her muddy shoes slap against the floor, the sound echoed through the house. She digged in her pocket and pulled out her Camera, promising herself that she would get every picture in detail, she also had a retractable baton, if she ever needed to defend herself, which was highly likely considering Beldam.

As Coraline walked through the house, her heart sank and panic filled into the pit of her belly as she looked into the living room and at the locked little door to the Other World. She swallowed harshly and inched forward, before she could even stand in front of it, she had to get the key, which she hid under the carpet. Once in her possession, she bent down and unlocked the door, to her relief and horror the gateway was open, although it looked much cleaner, oddly enough.

She grunted, trying to fit herself into the small crawl space and she managed to squeeze through, momentarily unbalanced by the bouncy feeling of the crawlspace. Coraline moved forward until she came to the other side of the door, with the key, she opened it up but what she saw startled her.

The room was lit with light coming from the windows, the furniture looked worn, as if it had been used many times over. The wallpaper on the walls were slowly peeling off, showing that no one had even tried to tend to it. The fireplace shone in black, having being used so many times. But from what Coraline saw, there was wood, rotten wood, in it.

'I wonder what happened here…' She thought to herself, not daring to talk out loud. Coraline quietly stepped out of the crawlspace and with soft footsteps, she walked into the hallway, the door to the living room wide open. Coraline took quick pictures of the room and the kitchen that was crawling with beetles, the dining room where the Gravy train sat and the milk shake chandelier hung were rotten, but she also took a picture of that.

"I was wondering when you would come back.." Came a voice from upstairs, Coraline quickly pocketed her camera and zipped up her pocket so it would stay there. Her heart clenched and she had to bite her tongue to keep herself from screaming as Beldam made her way downstairs, a expressionless look upon her buttoned face. "I know you didn't come back to get buttons sewed into your eyes."

"I want my parent's back." She demanded, looking at Beldam straight in the face without flinching. Beldam's face turned perplexed and she sighed, rubbing her long fingers across her crackled face.

"On one deal, you must find the eyes of the three children and then your parent's." Beldam proposed. "If you lose, then you will be mine forever."

Coraline's eyes narrowed and she stood in silence for what seemed like forever, "Fine, you have a deal."

"Good." Beldam nodded and walked back upstairs. Coraline took this opportunity to take a picture of her Other Father's study, as she did so, she tripped over something which yelped in the process.

"You should really watch where you're stepping. "Came a deep voice and Coraline all but squealed, kneeling down and hugging the Black Cat. "Those old bags wanted me to give you this a long time ago, if you hadn't left you might've found your parent's sooner."

Coraline looked down at Cat in regret, picking up the weird triangle shaped object that smelled like old candy. "I tried… Oh I tried, but I couldn't find a thing! I swear it. And it didn't help that they took me away." She said softly, tears spilling down her face. Cat looked at her, a bit uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, we have some eyes to look for don't we?"

"That we do."

Coraline stood up, "Then how is this supposed to be helpful?" She said, holding the small object up in the air and looked through it, to which she gasped when she saw a glowing light upon the cat and then in the living room. Walking into the living room, she picked up her mother's favorite Snow globe, peering at it softly. She fell into tears again when she realized that it was her parent's, who were almost frozen solid.

"I had the liberty to collect two of the eye's while you were away for 4 years, Beldam will get mighty angry but I hid them in this room for you, that way you found it and not me." Cat said as Coraline took a picture of the Snow Globe and her parent's trapped inside it, pocketing it gently. Coraline peered around the room and found that the two eyes were under the carpet, she pulled it up and grabbed them pocketing them as well. But as she did so, another eye glowed at the far end of the carpet. She heaved the rest of the carpet up, letting it rest on the couch. A latch leading to down below was seen.

"...That must be where she hides everything.." Cat said softly, "I will watch out, you get the eye and proof of what she is doing down there and I will warn you when she is coming down. Under no circumstances should you give her anything, you must leave with the items."

Coraline nodded and opened the latch, it had small Torches nailed onto the wall, leading her down. She walked silently, her breathing the only thing she could hear. She had to cover her mouth and nose when she came upon the site of rotting corpses and sewing machines. She pulled her Camera out and took pictures of it all, taking the last children's eye from inside of a sand stuffed doll. Turning around, she hurried out of the dungeon and back upstairs. Before the Beldam could even know she found her hiding place, she placed the carpet back under the hatch.

"When I say now, I want you to say, 'I found them, I found them' and run for the crawlspace, alright?" Cat said as he stood near the crawlspace, about to leave with her. Coraline nodded and waited, building courage into herself and body. Awaiting for the horror to strike.

 _ **Next chapter should either be short or long, dunno. Probably short. Hope you liked this, I am going to make this story turn into a weird and logical twist at the end.**_

 _ **~Blueberry_Bluetooth**_


	3. Twists of the Mind

_**Here is the last chapter, I hope you enjoyed this short little story. Also, I am calling him Cat because there is literally no name for him. If you don't believe me, then google it.**_

 _ **Viewer's Discretion Advised.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Coraline, only Henry Selick and Neil Gaiman own it, Book and Movie version of course.**_

"Now!" Cat hissed and he ran into the crawlspace, you could hear the other side of the door creak open in the Real World.

"I found them, I found them!" She called and made a quick movement to the crawlspace, but she tripped and heard something shatter in her pocket. With a horrified realization, she knew that she had just killed her own parent's. (Not really, I left that part in where it shatters and they don't die, SPOILER if you haven't watched the movie. XD) But she didn't have time to dwaddle as Heavy footsteps ran across the upstairs hallway, she crawled through the crawlspace and faintly heard Beldam enter the living room and screech inhumanly, diving into the crawlspace. Coraline noticed as Beldam moved more and more deeper into the crawlspace, she turned more and more human. Coraline stumbled out of the crawlspace and withdrew her baton, ready to defend herself from Beldam.

Beldam screamed and launched out of the crawlspace, accidently kicking the small door shut and attacking Coraline with sharp nails. Coraline cried out as her nails digged into her cheek, throwing her hood off and letting her beautiful blue hair pool down to her back. She smacked her baton against Beldam's face and she yelped, holding her injured face, but she slapped at Coraline's hand, making her drop the baton. When that happened, Beldam pushed Coraline harshly, making her stumble backward and fall, hidding her head on the corner of the fireplace.

Everything was ringing and all she could see was dark spots enter her vision briefly, she could feel warm liquid trickle down the back of her neck and she groaned. Just as Beldam was about to strike again, the baton that been thrown across the room, slammed right onto her head, effectively knocking her out. Coraline felt salty tears enter her eyes as she regained her senses, staring at her real slightly older parent's who were glaring at the faintly breathing Beldam. Mel Jones looked away from Beldam and gasped, running to Coraline and hugging her tightly, Charlie did the same. Coraline sobbed, hugging them tightly as well, she felt like everything she had been holding back for 4 years was resurfacing.

Police siren's filled the area and the door was bursted down, "Coraline Jones, you are not supposed to-" The voice of her foster parent's stopped as they gaped at the sight, taking in the fallen Beldam and Coraline's parent's hugging the hurt teen tightly. "We thought you were.."

"Dead? That's because you all never bothered to look for us." Mel said, her voice sounded pissy but she didn't move from her spot, not even when the police came in and arrested the still unconscious Beldam. The Chief of Police walked over to Coraline and her parent's, kneeling down.

"Coraline, you need to get some medical attention okay?" Her father said softly, but Coraline shook her head, pulling out her Camera. She handed it to the Chief and he clicked through the picture's, his face going white. "Do you have the Key?"

Coraline was silent but handed him the key, when he opened the crawlspace, it looked wooden, not the weird surface on what she crawled through. He sent a few Police Officer's inside and they came out a 20 minutes later with body bags, one of the Police officer's walked over to the Jones, who had a Paramedic towering over them, treating Coraline's injuries. "Everything matches the picture's, it seems that she has been doing this for a very long time. Trace's of Nutmeg was found where the bodies were, Nutmeg is like a hallucinogen, very strong thought. She could have used that against the children and Coraline when they thought they were having the time of their lives."

Coraline gulped and whimpered, crying softly as she remembered the children. Her parent's promised to move away from this place, and that they were going to live at a little more smaller house with a large backyard, and apparently it was only two blocks away from Wybie's house. Before Coraline and her parent's left on the Ambulance, she kneeled down, burying the little balls containing the children's eyes. She could feel warmly emit from the ground as she buried them and smiled, realizing that they were now at peace.

Taking both her parent's hands, they left.

They never really talked about what happened much, rather they didn't want to relive what happened. For all three of them, it was a nightmare that they never wanted to go back to. The resident's that were still residing in the Pink Palace moved, not wanting to be in the filthy home anymore, eventually it was torn down.

The Jones were happy now, living in a beautiful non-pink home. Coraline and Wybie worked on the backyard, planting beautiful flower beds in every corner of the yard and then making a beautiful circle of roses in the middle. After that, they decided to plant Vegetables and other such things on the sidelines. Even Cat had come to live with Coraline, much to her Mother and Father's disapproval, but they eventually came to love him.

What made Coraline and her family feel completely safe was that there was not a single crawlspace in their home.


End file.
